My Sweetest Dream
by Adrienne Dark
Summary: Even Kid's sweetest dreams could never come compare to her presense. She holds his heart in her hand and he holds hers. Sadly her father only allows one phone call and one picture a year. Being apart is causing the emptiness inside him to eat away at his soul. But once together will something else tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

_Word of the Day: Dumbass_

_Simply because there are some people in the world who deserve the title._

_Now despite the fact that I adore Soul Eater to no end (and Death the Kid) I do not own them. *Drowns in a pool of tears*_

**Chapter One-**

His friends watched as Death the Kid sat there barely noticing them. They were worried. He hadn't eaten much in days and seems to be in a daze. Lord Death seemed to be calling him in a lot too.

"What do you think is wrong with Kid?" Patty asked.

"I don't know, Patty. There's probably something on his mind." Liz responded quietly.

"Even a big star like me can tell it's got something to do with his visits to Lord Death." Black Star said surprisingly quiet.

Tsubaki whispered, "Black Star, we don't know that."

Soul snorted, "I still say we ask him."

"But Soul," Maka said, "He doesn't even respond."

Then Crona got up and tapped Kid on the shoulder.

"Are you alright Kid?" Crona asked worriedly.

Kid sighed, "Truthfully, Crona, I'm not. I just feel empty lately, but it's to be expected."

"What do you mean, Kid?" Liz asked.

Sighing again Kid said, "Every Grim Reaper goes through this process. You all know the twin flame legend in western culture, right?"

"You mean the one how all of us have emptiness inside our souls until we find our equal?" Maka rattled off.

Kid nodded, "Exactly. Grim Reapers have an intense urge to fill that emptiness throughout their lives. I've already met my mate but we aren't allowed to see each other."

"What do you mean, Kid?" Tsubaki asked.

Kid pulled a picture out of his coat pocket, "This is my most recent picture of her. One picture, one phone call per year, that's all we're allowed. Anything else gets burned or destroyed."

"Who's the one who decided this?" Maka hissed.

"Her father," Kid sighed, "Once he found out what she was to me he banned us from seeing each other and moved out of state. Then she stopped eating and talking. So I rushed over and talked him into one phone call and one picture. I was on my way back when I met Liz and Patty."

Soul stood behind him trying to look at the picture and asked, "What's her name?"

Kid answered as he put the picture away, "Lorelei. _My Lorelei_."


	2. Chapter 2

_Word of the Day: Bitch_

_Some people just don't know how to stop being one._

_*Sighs* I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! There! Are you happy now! *pouts*_

**Chapter Two**

_**The strange world of Kid's dream would have been weird to anyone else, but not to him. The blood red, full moon shone over a field where a tall mirror stood solitarily. **_

_**Stepping up to the mirror Kid saw a girl his age in the reflection. She had shoulder length, black hair, pale skin, and grey eyes of a storm.**_

"_**Hello, my Lorelei." Kid greeted with a slightly softened expression.**_

_**She smiled, "Hello, Kid. How's the pain?"**_

_**Kid sighed, "I'll live Lorelei. How are you?"**_

"_**I'm fine. Father sent me to the Witch Slayer Council today." Lorelei said nonchalantly.**_

_**Kid worriedly asked, "Is everything alright?" **_

"_**I'll tell you some other time, Kid. I'm about to wake up." Lorelei said sadly, "See you soon, love."**_

_**Before Kid could answer the dream world faded.**_

Kid sat up silently in bed. He could feel the pain shooting through his soul, but dared not show it for Liz or Patty could walk in any minute. He had only slept for a few minutes and the Dreamscape could only reveal each other when they were both asleep.

As he silently got ready for school he wondered what the Witch Slayer Council wanted to see Lorelei for. He knew the Witch Slayers were aware of the concerning number of enemy witches cropping up and frankly he wondered what they would do.

Just as he finished getting ready Liz and Patty burst in.

"Kid! Hurry up! We're gonna be late again!" Liz yelled.

Patty laughed, "Yeah! Mr. Giraffe wants to see Maka!"

Kid sighed at his weapons' antics as he walked out his door for another day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

_Word of the Day: Psychotic_

_The best of people always are._

_Damn it! I don't own Soul Eater! What more do you want to hear?_

**Chapter Three**

Kid walked down the halls of the DWMA fixing every little symmetry problem until Liz and Patty literally dragged him to class. Upon entering the classroom Professor Stein sighed.

"Kid, Lord Death wants to see you, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki in the Death Room." He said as he set up yet another dissection.

Turning around Kid left for the Death Room along with the other members of their group. As they reached the Death Room, Kid felt pain shoot through his soul like ice. Something was very wrong.

"Hello, everyone, I'm afraid I called you here on grave business." Lord Death greeted in an unusually serious attitude, "The Witch Slayer Clan has reported their Clan Leader's daughter, Ambassador Lorelei, kidnapped."

"By who Father?" Kid asked angrily.

Spirit sighed, "The Witches Tora and Lupine left a clue to their whereabouts and it confirmed their identities. Their last known whereabouts were in an area where a rare flower called the Black Destiny grows. They left that flower in Ambassador Lorelei's bedroom."

"So we just rescue the girl? This will be easy!" Black Star exclaimed.

As the group left for their destination Kid worried for Lorelei's fate.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Lorelei trashed against her bindings as the two witches in front of her smirked. Tora had orange hair with black stripes and cat eyes, while Lupine had sharp canines and brown hair.

"Just give it up. Those DWMA students should be here soon. You've served your purpose as bait for Death's son." Tora sneered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Word of the Day: Idiot_

_This breed's population increases daily._

_*mumbles* I don't own Soul Eater. *chokes to death*_

**Chapter Four**

Lorelei glared heatedly at the witches before her. She would rather be dead than bait. Concentrating on Kid's soul wavelength she calmed herself. She needed to collect her thoughts and formulate a plan. She was going to get out of here.

She was going to see Kid again. With that thought in mind she formed her soul wavelength into a small, metal sphere. The sphere began to tear the ropes to shreds as she smirked.

"You know… Sometimes it helps to pay attention to the bait." Lorelei bit out as she broke free from her ropes, forming her soul wavelength into two swords.

Tora hissed, "How the hell did you get out?"

Lorelei just smirked before slicing Tora across the stomach. Sensing Lupine behind her she turned and kicked her into a wall. As Tora lunged at her she stabbed her, leaving nothing behind but her soul.

Lupine, in blind rage ran at Lorelei. Only to be blocked by someone and shot in the chest point blank by a soul wavelength bullet.

As the witch faded with her soul left behind Lorelei opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was someone she had longed to see.

"Kid…" She gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

_Word of the Day: Alcohol_

_Side effects are; memory loss, slurred speech, and acting like a whiny bitch._

_*Holds sign that says, "I don't own Soul Eater, dammit!"*_

**Chapter Five**

"Lorelei…" Kid sighed as he stepped closer to her, arm stretched out to touch her cheek affectionately.

Nuzzling into his hand, Lorelei sighed in bliss. She felt his arms wrap around her securely as if he would never let her go.

The moment was ruined by Black Star's loud voice yelling, "Hey Kid! You found the girl yet?"

Kid sighed before calling back, "Yes, I've found her!"

Lorelei sighed as she stepped back from Kid. The rest of the group burst in and stopped short at the sight of Lorelei.

"Wow, Kid. She's pretty." Black Star teased.

Lorelei's eyes widened as a memory emerged from her mind.

_+88+ Flashback +88+_

"_Wow, she's pretty, Ethan." A creepy old guy said to her father._

"_Excuse me. But I'd appreciate if you'd let __**my**__ Lorelei go." Kid's voice growled out as he entered the room. _

_Her father yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are, claiming my daughter like that?" _

_Kid growled, his eyes a glowing amber, "She's __**mine**__. You will __**not**__ take her from me."_

_Her father smirked, "You'll never see her again."_

_+88+ End of Flashback +88+_


	6. Chapter 6

_Word of the Day: Migraine_

_That's what you get when you hang around idiots._

_I'm not dealing with this shit today. You know I don't own Soul Eater._

**Chapter Six:**

Walking towards the DWMA, the students were amazed to the point of silence at Kid's actions back at the Witch's Lair.

++88++ _Flashback_ ++88++

_After hearing Black Star's words Lorelei's eyes widened and she collapsed to the ground. _

"_It's my fault! My fault! I'm so sorry, Kid." She cried._

_That's when Kid bent down, kneeled on DIRT, and scooped her up in a hug. Lorelei cried into his shoulder as Kid whispered something to her. As soon as she stopped crying she smiled at him sweetly._

_Then he kissed her._

++88++ End of Flashback ++88++

As soon as the group finished walking up the steps of the DWMA a man with short brown hair ripped her away from Kid.

"Ethan." Kid practically growled.

"Death the Kid." Ethan said snidely.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sooo sorry for the wait! I had severe writer's block. Here's Chapter Seven!_

_I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!_

**Chapter Seven:**

"Who the hell **is** this guy, Kid?!" Soul yelled.

"That's her father." Kid growled out.

Lorelei struggled to get out of his grip, "Let me go!"

"Let her go, Ethan. You've hurt our daughter enough." A woman's voice said. Ethan's head snapped to the source of the noise; a woman with long black hair and sky blue eyes.

"Stay out of this Loraine!" Ethan yelled.

Loraine smirked, "No. We both know that I'm the Clan Leader. Not only do I say so, the Council has decided that she is to stay in Death City."

Lorelei broke from Ethan's grasp and said, "I challenge you to _Reikon Senka._ I win, I stay with Kid."

"I accept your challenge, Lorelei." Ethan said with a confident smirk.

"What the hell is _Reikon Senka_?!" Black Star yelled in confusion.

"It means Soul War. Physical and mental strength are useless in _Reikon Senka_. The loser loses their abilities as a Witch Hunter, yet it can kill them. Ethan has never been beaten." Kid said in a worried tone.

Lorelei turned to Kid and said, "Don't worry, love. This won't take long."


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the delay! I'm going to try and make my chapters a little longer okay? Enjoy!_

**Chapter Eight:**

Lorelei stood in front of her father, glaring at him. Ethan merely smirked, he was sure his daughter could not beat him at Reikon Senka. Still smirking he said, "It's already over, my dear daughter."

"This is far from over." She said as she began her first spirit attack.

Ethan cringed from the attack but brushed it off, "Is that the best you have, Lorelei? I expected more from my daughter."

Furious, Lorelei screamed out as she let loose her most powerful spirit attack, "Mirror of Distortion!"

A large mirror appeared that looked like liquid mirror contained in a frame. Lorelei was waiting for her father's screams, but none came.

"Are you forgetting who created that attack?" Ethan smirked as the mirror faded away, "You're pathetic, Mirror of Distortion."

The same liquid mirror appeared before Lorelei. Images flooded her head. She saw Kid being killed in numerous ways by herself. It killed her to see the vivid images of Kid's face in pure agony. It was drowning her.

"Lorelei!" She heard Kid cry out. Something snapped; her instincts screaming for Kid's presence. As Lorelei felt her determination rush through her the images began to fade.

Power was surging through her. She could feel it in her soul. The Council says once you find something to protect your signature attack reveals itself. Was this power it? As the mirror shattered she saw her father's look of horror.

"Reaper's Revenge!" Lorelei called out as her father appeared to be surrounded by scythes. Ethan screamed in agony for his soul was feeling each scythe tear him apart slowly. One by one each scythe faded; as the last scythe faded so did Lorelei's consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, sorry for the wait! Here is chapter 9!_

**Chapter Nine:**

_Lorelei opened her eyes to find herself in a Dreamscape. This one was a forest made of black glass. Standing up slowly she took in her surroundings. Then she heard the crunching of fragile, glass grass. Next thing she knew she was being pinned to the nearest tree. Immediately she knew who it was, Kid. His eyes were a fiery amber color, telling Lorelei that his reaper instincts were kicking in. _

_He captured her lips in an electrifying kiss. She kissed him back eagerly, making up for lost time. Pulling her closer to him, Kid could feel the kiss making his soul come to life for the first time since the separation. It ended too soon for either of their liking._

"_I thought I lost you." He whispered in her ear._

_Lorelei whispered back, "Like I could leave you."_

_He kissed her one more time before saying he was waking up and disappearing from the Dreamscape. About an hour later, Lorelei followed._

Lorelei woke up to see she was in the DWMA infirmary. Not seeing anyone around she begin to head to the Death room. Finally she reached the Death room. She stood in the doorway waiting for permission to enter.

Meanwhile, the group who saved her along with Kid was giving Lord Death a report of what happened in the Witches Lair. Once they were done Lord Death looked over them and said, "Kiddo, you have a visitor."

Kid turned and saw Lorelei running towards him. Wrapping his arms around her he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, why are you all staring at those two when your god is right here!?" Black Star yelled ruining the moment. Kid sighed in annoyance while Lorelei just giggled.


End file.
